In recent years, with competition driving down the prices of airfares, airlines have sought to supplement its average income per passenger by introducing and/or enforcing various fees including excess baggage. As weight restrictions may vary from airline to airline travelers may unexpectedly find themselves at an air terminal with overweight baggage. This is particularly true in returning from vacation where vacation purchases are added to the original luggage contents.
It would be desirable to provide a small, light-weight portable scale that can be collapsed for transport and storage while traveling and used particularly for baggage weighing while traveling.